Cuentos para Dormir
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Toshiro tiene serios problemas para dormir, y en un desesperado intento de resolverlo acepta la ayuda de Ichigo y sus "brillantes" ideas, solo que en medio sus sueños el pequeño capitan descubrira algo que en verdad, no creia posible


Basicamente, lo mismo que me paso con corazon de hielo en amor yaoi, no pude volver a accesar a mi cuenta y por eso nunca la termine, por eso ahora las voy a volver a subir en esta pagina.

Resumen:

Toshiro tiene serios problemas para dormir, y en un desesperado intento de resolverlo acepta la ayuda de Ichigo y sus "brillantes" ideas, solo que en medio sus sueños el pequeño capitan descubrira algo que en verdad, no creia posible

* * *

**Cuentos_ para Dormir_**

_**Epilogo:**_

En una tarde común para todos los habitantes de la sociedad de almas, en especial para cierto Shinigami de pelo naranja que caminaba con calma por los pasillos del Seiretei, ase mas o menos un mes había decidido irse a vivir en la sociedad de almas, claro que de ves en cuando visitaba a su familia, pero aun así no podía evitar la falta que le hacían:

-Ichigo!-Escucho que le llamaban desde atrás, cuando voltio se encontró con su mejor amiga, casi hermana, Kuchiki Rukia

-He Rukia ¿que tal?-Le saludo-A por cierto, felicidades por tu asenso a teniente

-Gracias...-Respondió la pelinegra-¿Que tal te ha ido por aquí?

-Pues bien...Podría decirse-Agrego-Como no tenia puesto fijo había estado de misión en misión y ya no aguanto el cansancio...Pero al menos el viejo Yamamoto ya me asigno un escuadrón definitivo donde ocupare el tercer puesto

-¿Y cual es?-Pregunto con curiosidad su amiga-Aya se, seguro te asignaron al escuadrón del Capitán Kenpachi o al de mi Nii-Sama

-Jejeje cerca cerca...

-¿Al del capitán Ukitake?

-Menos...

-Al noveno escuadrón con el capitán Kyouraku...

-Suma le uno-Respondió con una sonrisa el pelinaranja

-¿Al décimo escuadrón?-Pregunto sorprendida Rukia, a lo que su amigo solo le respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente-En serio..¿Y que opino el capitán Hitsugaya?

-Pues...-Empezó Ichigo poniéndose un dedo en la cien-...No tengo ni idea, solo movió la cabeza, me dijo que me esperaba hoy en su oficina y salio

-No me extraña...-Dijo una vos tras ellos-Últimamente mi capitán anda de un humor de perros

-¿Matsumoto de donde saliste?-Pregunto Rukia asustada

-Estaba dando una vuelta por hay...-Respondió la mujer despreocupada-La verdad, estoy evitando estar con el capitán..Hay Kurosaki que bien que te veo-Dijo sujetando el brazo de Ichigo-¿No te gustaría venir a tomar algo con migo y Kira?

-Lo ciento Rangiku..Pero es que tengo que ir con Toshiro

-Haa...Que lastima-Justo cuando se disponía a irse agrego-Un consejo Ichigo, no llames al capitán por su nombre, mantente a tres metros de distancia de el, no hables, no toques nada, no hagas preguntas y sal tan rápido de la oficina como puedas...A menos que quieras morir

-Ok...-Respondió el pelinaranja con una gota de sudor en la cien

-Bueno Ichigo yo también me tengo que ir-Decía Rukia

-Espera...-Dijo Ichigo-Esto..¿Me podrías decir por donde queda el cuartel de décimo escuadrón?

-Idiota..-Le respondió Rukia-Es muy fácil, te are un mapa...-Y de inmediato saco un blog de dibujo y barios lapices de colores y rápidamente le iso una mapa a Ichigo con peculiar estilo de dibujo (Ichigo: ¿peculiar?...ES PESIMO!)-Ten aquí esta muy claro el camino que tienes que seguir

-Creo que tendré que pedir indicaciones-Se dijo el pelinaranja mientras caminaba y miraba el mapa que le había dado su amiga...-Luego de caminar por un buen rato encontró el cuartel, así que llego a la oficina y toco la puerta

-Adelante-Le respondieron desde el interior de esta

-Buenas tar-

-Llegas tarde Kurosaki-Le interrumpió el capitán-Cien tate-Ordeno, a lo que el pelinaranja obedeció, cuando Ichigo le miro noto que tenia muchas ojeras y un aspecto de cansancio

-Disculpa Toshiro...-Empezó Ichigo-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Es capitán Hitsugaya!-Le respondió Toshiro realmente furioso-!¿Que es lo que quieres?!

-¿Porque estas de tan mal humor?-Pregunto Ichigo

-!No te incumbe idiota!-Respondió el capitán con una mirada acecina

-!¿A quien llamas idiota enano?!-Le grito Ichigo perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba

-!¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ENANO?!IDIOTA PELO DE ZANAHORIA!

-!A TI ENANO DE PELO BLANCO!ENANO ENANO ENANO ENANO!

-!IDIOTA IDIOTA IDIOTA KUROSAKI IDIOTA!

-!ENANO CON COMPLEJO DE GENIO!

-!SOY UN GENIO!IDIOTA CON COMPLEJO DE NARANJA!

-¿Que esta pasando hay dentro?-Pregunto Hinamori a Matsumoto que estaba pegada en la puerta de la oficina donde dentro Ichigo y Toshiro peleaban

-!ENANO DE HIELO!

-Es que Ichigo esta charlando con mi capitán-Le respondió Matsumoto

-!FRESA CON COMPLEJO DE ZANAHORIA!

-¿Charlando?-Pregunto Hinamori-Están que se matan...

-!MOCOSO AMARGADO!

-Ni se te ocurra entrar Hinamori-Le dijo Matsumoto deteniendo a la teniente del quinto escuadrón-Si entras hay tu terminaras en medio...Además, quizás lo mejor para el capitán necesite a alguien que le plante cara

-!ESTUPIDO SHINIGAMI SUSTITUTO DE MEDIO PELO!

-¿Sera?...-Se pregunto la chica-Por esos gritos diría que uno de los dos no sale vivo

-!¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!

-!NO TE IMPORTA!

-!SI ME IMPORTA!ME PREOCUPAS TOSHIRO!

-He!¿Que dijiste?-Pregunto perplejo el pequeño capitán ante lo ultimo que dijo el pelinaranja

-Que me preocupas Toshiro..-Respondió Ichigo con una mirada triste-No tienes buen aspecto...Por favor dime ¿Toshiro que es lo que te pasa?...Tal ves pueda ayudarte

-Gracias Kurosaki pero..

-Ichigo-Le interrumpió el pelinaranja-Puedes llamarme Ichigo...

-Bien...-Respondió el capitán relajando la expresión de su rostro a una mas relajada-Lo que pasa es que...últimamente no e podido dormir bien

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Ichigo-Por eso tus ojeras y tu cara...Y tu mal genio, aunque este es típico en ti

-¿Me estas diciendo amargado?-Pregunto con claro enojo el pequeño capitán

-Ya ves...-Le respondió divertido Ichigo-Esta claro que no as dormido lo suficiente para un niño de tu edad

-Tengo el triple de tu edad

-De todas formas...Los niños que no duermen no crecen...Tu casi no duermes ¿verdad?-Agrego Ichigo, llevándose como premio un puño en la cara

-A la próxima te encierro en un iceberg!-Le advirtió mientras le ayudaba a levantar

-Ok...-Le respondió Ichigo-Pero, creo que tengo la solución para tu insomnio

-Cualquier idea es bienvenida...-Dijo cansado Toshiro

-Bien...Si no puedes dormir, entonces esta noche te contare un cuento para dormir

* * *

Bueno fue solo un epilogo, asi que les regalere el primer cuento (variante de caperusita roja) en un par de dias, solo quiero algunos reviews! es mucho pedir?


End file.
